


Rules of Mistletoe Engagement

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Big Obvious Crushes, Christmas Present Fic, M/M, Mistletoe, We Need More Pairings With Wallid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Paul finds Wallid under some mistletoe, blushing up a storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, dorks! Or almost Christmas, I guess. My good buddy TrefleV decided that Paul/Wallid would be a super cute thing, so for Christmas, I wrote her one of those! Please enjoy~!

Paul had been told in no uncertain terms that there was something interesting in the Hidden Block clubroom. He’d been told this by Jon, who allegedly heard it from Jared, who heard it from Luke, who either saw this thing himself or heard it from Jimmy, the exact terms were unclear. And on top of that, he was told to go alone, much to Josh’s disappointment and Nick’s relief.

 

He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t Wallid sitting on one of the desks with some weird plant hanging above him. Wait, no, he took a step closer, Wallid seemed too distracted by something on his phone to notice him. That was mistletoe that Wallid was under, right? But it wasn’t anywhere near Christmas, why mistletoe?

 

Well, maybe Wallid knew. He took a few steps closer, and his underclassman looked up in sudden surprise. “P-Paul!”, he stuttered out. “Why a-are you here?”

 

“Friend told me to come in here,” he explained, and Wallid’s face dropped, bright red spreading across it.

 

Under his breath, Wallid muttered something that sounded like an eight year old who didn't know any really dirty words trying to curse. “Should have known they’d… Well, um…”

 

A little squeak, and Wallid’s eyes darted to the floor. Why was he so jumpy? Paul felt bad, so he took a deep breath and tried to break the ice. “Er, so, how long have you been sitting here?”

 

Wallid glanced at his phone and let out a small groan. “A-about half an hour, I think? Stupid mistletoe.”

 

Oh, right, the mistletoe. Paul looked up and had to wonder how anyone could have gotten it up there before remembering quite a few members of Hidden Block were ridiculously tall. It was just mistletoe, though, plain and simple But somehow, Wallid seemed terrified of the plant. “You know you could have left any time, right?”, Paul offered.

 

“I could but,” Wallid sighed and shook his head. “Well, no, not really…”

 

He trailed off, and Paul tried to finish that thought. “Rules and all that?”

 

Wallid muttered something under his breath about the power of love contained in it not being able to be taken lightly, something Paul wasn’t entirely sure he heard right because what even did that mean?

 

Poor guy seemed miserable. But, come to think of it, Paul was kind of standing under it now too. “Um… so, do I need to kiss you? Then we can go?”

 

“N-n-no! I mean,” Wallid looked down, his face somehow even redder. “N-not if y-you don’t want to…”

 

Something was going on, Paul could tell that much.

 

“Oh? Um, everything… okay?” Clearly not, but he could ask.

 

A nod, but Wallid refused to meet his eyes. “I’m fine. Just… I’ve never really been kissed before, you know?”

 

“Well, if you don’t want me to be your first, I’ll go find someone else,” he offered with a chuckle.

 

Another weird squeak of nervousness. “I- I- no! I want to kiss you!”, Wallid assured him. “It’s just… um… you probably don’t wanna kiss me, right?”

 

Paul thought about it for a second. He’d been offering, but, did he just mean that to be polite or helpful or whatever?

 

Eh, not really. Wallid was a cute guy, certainly not someone he’d mind kissing in any way. A smile crossed his face as a thought popped into his head- why just say he didn’t have a problem when he could show it?

 

Quickly, he leaned forward to give Wallid a quick peck. It was quick, their lips probably only touched for half a second, but it was a nice half a second, he’d say.

 

“I- I- ah…” Wallid was stuttering incoherently, a blushing mess, but he was smiling, at least. “Heh… guess I can… leave…”

 

He practically fell off of the desk. “Um, I mean, er…” Wallid kept stumbling through the words, his eyes refusing to break contact with Paul’s. “That was… um… I’ll have to thank Luke…”

 

“Luke?”, Paul repeated. “What about Luke?”

 

It didn’t seem humanly possible, but somehow, Wallid turned an even brighter shade of red. “G-got to go! Thank you!”

  
“Why are you thanking Luke?”, Paul called after him, to absolutely no answer.


End file.
